


Toy Car Road Trip

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, daddy daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. The Doctor and his daughter Alli enjoy a road trip in the back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Car Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: roadtrip, though I turned it into a ficlet. :)
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForever and my friend Memory for beta services. TenRoseForeverandever especially helped me with brainstorming to make this better than the original version. :)

The Doctor was seated at the picnic table in the backyard of the Tyler mansion on a hot afternoon in July. He was actively admiring Rose’s profile in the bright sunlight and how it highlighted her belly, now beginning to show her third and likely final pregnancy. She was a goddess incarnate and she was _his_ (just as he was most assuredly _hers_ ). 

_Vroom vroom vroom!_

Suddenly the loud noise of an engine startled him from his thoughts. He glanced to his side where his daughter had been moments before, but as he looked around he saw she was now across the yard and behind the wheel of Tony’s old toy car. He went over to her quickly, before she could leave the yard in it and head for the driveway. 

“What are you going, Alli-bear?” 

“Road trip!” the six year old said instantly. She’d recently seen _Cars_ , and now motor vehicles fascinated her, much to his pride and joy. 

“What?! Without your old man?”  

Alli titled her head and seemed to consider him. “You’re too big, Daddy!” she laughed and gave him a cheeky grin that most definitely came from her mum. 

The Doctor stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and Alli’s smile grew even larger. “Well, I’ll just drive beside you then.” 

With that he hunkered down to the level of the little car and pretended to drive. “Where are we off to?”  

“Radiator Springs,” Alli replied promptly. 

“Blimey! That’s a long drive, and there’s a great big ocean between us and Route 66.”  

Alli’s face started to fall and the Doctor rushed on. 

“One day, love, when you’re big-” 

“I _am_ a big girl!” she interrupted, frowning. 

“Bigger, sweetheart. Jack too and of course your little sister has to be born and grow a bit. Then we’ll go on some road trips. We can even travel Route 66 if you’d like.”  

Alli grinned at him. “You promise, Daddy?” 

The Doctor stopped ‘driving,’ reached over and gave her a hug. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he pressed a kiss into her hair. He was so very lucky she was his daughter. “We’ll drive to all sorts of places. I promise. Just like we do in the TARDIS now.” 

“Hey you two, lunch is ready.” Rose approached them just as Alli was climbing out of the toy car.

 “Guess what, Mummy?” she asked, bouncing excitedly. 

“What, dear?” Rose inquired. 

Alli reached a hand out and placed it on her mum’s belly, rubbing it. “Daddy said that once Luna is born and gets big like me we can go on road trips!” 

“Did he now?” Rose looked at the Doctor and he nodded, grinning. He couldn’t wait. 

“We’ll have so much fun. Your daddy and I went on several before you were born. We’re very lucky he is a much better driver than he is a pilot.” 

“Oi!” the Doctor complained as Rose tucked her tongue in her teeth and Alli’s laughter filled the yard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I must include this was inspired by real life. When I was a teenager, I used to babysit a little boy that lived next door who had a toy car. One day my mom found him down at the end of the street in his little car (note: I was NOT babysitting at the time) and I saw the Doctor and Rose's daughter trying to go for an unsupervised ride. While I didn't see this happen, I saw him in the car enough times to be able to picture it perfectly. I don't recall the exact circumstances but I think his mom was with his baby brother when he snuck out, but needless to say, my mom returned him home safely.


End file.
